


Bridesmaids

by fragilecapricornpanic



Series: PRE-WRITTEN, Pre-Canon Sibling Encounters [71]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves Friendship, Canon Compliant, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, Diego Hargreeves-centric, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Ghost Ben Hargreeves, Humor, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, One Shot, One Shot Collection, POV Alternating, POV Eudora Patch, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilecapricornpanic/pseuds/fragilecapricornpanic
Summary: “Is that a smiley face?” Eudora wondered, curiously pointing up to the constellation of knife holes in Diego’s ceiling. “No.” he grunted sheepishly, nudging her to get her attention away from his artwork. Eudora giggled slyly, smirking at Diego’s discomfort. “That’s so cute.” she teased, glancing back up to the smile. A brash knocking started coming from the front door.Diego groaned, he knew that knock. “Can you go in the bedroom?” he pleaded, bracing himself for this impending interaction with Klaus.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch
Series: PRE-WRITTEN, Pre-Canon Sibling Encounters [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869709
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	Bridesmaids

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Diego repeatedly trying to stop Klaus and Eudora meeting is so funny to me

It was still kind of awkward between Diego and Eudora since they got back together. Again. It was a relief that they were dating once more, even if things were kind of tense. “Is that a smiley face?” Eudora wondered, curiously pointing up to the constellation of knife holes in Diego’s ceiling. “No.” he grunted sheepishly, nudging her slightly to get her attention away from his embarrassing artwork. Eudora giggled slyly, smirking at Diego’s discomfort. “That’s so cute.” she teased, glancing back up to the smile. 

“Whatever.” Diego grumbled, placing his arm over Eudora’s shoulder, feeling like he was dreaming that he was able to do so again. Diego wanted to stay in this moment forever incase he never got another chance. It had taken a long time to get used to touch, but Diego never wanted to let go of Eudora. He needed to stop being a grouchy asshole, he knew he was going to lose her for good one day. “Can we watch Bridesmaids?” Eudora suggested excitedly, flashing pleading eyes at her boyfriend. Diego tried to hold back a grin, not wanting her to know he loved that movie. Not only was it rather embarrassing, but it also meant Eudora got a laugh out of thinking she was forcing him to indulge. “Sure.” he nodded nonchalantly.

Eudora found it very endearing that Diego was dumb enough to think it wasn’t obvious he liked chick flicks. She raised her eyebrows excitedly, letting go of Diego’s hand to saunter over to the VHS collection. “I’m gonna go out on a limb and assume you don’t have popcorn...” she murmured as she flicked her sights across the various VHS covers. He had an ungodly amount of cheesy action movies in his possession. Eudora snorted softly when she came across Edward Scissorhands. “Kindred spirits?” she teased with a mockingly raised eyebrow, holding the tape up to her boyfriend. He cleared his throat mortifiedly, almost choking on the peanuts he was munching. A brash knocking started coming from the front door. Eudora flinched slightly, which she knew she was going to have to learn to prevent if she was going to join the police force after college. It sounded like some kind of song being knocked.

Diego groaned, shoving his head in his hands. He knew that knock. “Can you go in the bedroom?” he pleaded, bracing himself for this impending interaction. Throwing Bridesmaids onto the couch, Eudora scrunched her face up with confusion, raising a hand to her hip with suspicion. “I’m not _cheating on you_.” he exclaimed, offended that she’d even consider that. She pursed her lips, still clearly not convinced. “It’s my brother,” Diego rose from his couch, placing his hand on Eudora’s back to guide her to his room “he’ll kick the door down if he thinks I’m not home.” Diego explained, keen for that not to happen. He would straight up die of unfathomable embarrassment if Eudora met him. Especially like that. Eudora snickered, a smile of relief on her face. “Fine, I’ll wait here.” she agreed, giving him a hasty kiss before closing the bedroom door behind her.

Apprehensively wandering to his front door, Diego hoped this wasn’t going to be too dramatic as he opened it. He knew that was unlikely, of course it was going to be dramatic. It was _Klaus_. His brother giggled nervously as he lowered his foot that he was quite clearly going to start kicking the door in with. Diego raised a pissed off eyebrow, already wanting to throw a dumbbell at his brother’s face. That would teach him, vain asshole. “I’m busy.” Diego grunted, trying to guess why Klaus was here as he looked him over. “Oh please, we both know you have no life.” Klaus scoffed tauntingly “I wanna hang out!” his brother yelped, attempting to barge past Diego and into the apartment. He huffed childishly as Diego outweighed him. “We don’t hang out.” Diego exhaustedly corrected, insulted that Klaus considered their interactions as such a thing.

Obviously Diego was deeply in denial about their beautiful bromance. “We hang out all the time!” Klaus whined, offended that Diego would claim otherwise. Klaus decided to use the oldest trick in the book, pointing behind Diego with a dramatic gasp. Despite Klaus having no power for several years now, Diego was still prone to being somewhat spooked by the chance of having a ghost around - his living brother nervously glanced over his shoulder. Klaus wheezed mischievously as he shoved himself under the gap below Diego’s arm, scrambling to jump over the couch before Diego could drag him out. “You’re watching _Bridesmaids_?!” Klaus squawked through a chuckle, wondering if his brother had a secret friendship with Dorothy.

Ben couldn’t help but snicker too, he knew Diego would be mortified by this discovery. “Just get out.” Diego groaned, awkwardly shuffling around beside the door - clearly trying to hide something. Klaus and Ben both looked over with intrigue. His seance brother curiously staggered over, trying to get a peak behind Diego’s feet. He gasped once again, though this time in earnest. “You teased me for like an entire year when I wore mom’s heels!” Klaus yelled exasperatedly. Ben blew frustratedly through his nose, hoping the damage Klaus had done to his brain wasn’t irreparable. “They’re not _his_ , you idiot.” Ben sighed, referring to the women’s shoes Diego was appallingly attempting to hide.

Eudora was trying desperately not to laugh at the image of Diego in her wedged sandals. She could easily picture Diego’s furious face, even through the door. “The sexy lady friend?!” his brother exclaimed excitedly. Eudora furrowed her brow, finding that a bizarre turn of phrase. Maybe he was as strange as Diego described, she had honestly assumed her boyfriend was exaggerating. “Out.” Diego grunted bluntly, Eudora then heard what sounded like jostling. “Let me meet her, you prick.” the man who she assumed was Klaus hissed, sounding out of breath from whatever scuffle was taking place. “You make it so hard not to stab you.” her boyfriend grouched with intense irritation.

”Is she in there?” Klaus wondered, gazing at the bedroom as he tried to bat Diego’s hands away. “Nope.” his living brother remarked suspiciously as he finally overpowered Klaus. “Bullshit!” Klaus whined sulkily as Diego shoved him back into the building’s hallway. “ _Come onnnnnn_ ,” he moaned, turning on his puppy dog eyes “I won’t do anything weird!” Klaus promised, putting his hands into a prayer position. “You’re always weird.” Diego grumbled, rubbing at his temples stressfully, cheeks blushed with his embarrassment. “That isn’t true!” Klaus bit back, bashfully pulling his jacket further around to cover his garish crop top. Diego raised a smug eyebrow, glancing at the shirt in question. “You’d still be weird, even in normal clothes.” his living brother taunted, causing Ben to chuckle in agreement. 

Proving his point entirely, Diego’s brother hissed expletives over his shoulder at thin air. “Bye Klaus.” Diego grunted, attempting to slam the door on his brother’s face - Klaus stuck his foot in the gap before he could close it. “Whilst I’m here-” Klaus giggled awkwardly, halfway between a wince and a smile. “I’m not giving you money.” Diego fumed, kicking his brother’s stupid rhinestoned purple sneaker from the doorway. “Just a teeny-weeny tinsy bit?” Klaus pouted, gesturing a tiny gap between his finger and thumb. “I thought you wanted to _hang out_.” Diego goaded gruffly, wondering if his brother had the memory and attention span of a brain injured goldfish. “Will you quit nagging at me?! I can barely hear myself think!” Klaus suddenly shouted at nothing. Diego purposefully looked in the opposite direction from Klaus’ imaginary friend - not wanting to consider who it may be.

”Just leave him alone, he’s clearly busy.” Ben reprimanded his brother as though he were his father. Not _their_ father, being Reginald would be worse than death - and Ben would know that, being dead himself. “Fine, but I’m meeting the lady friend one day.” Klaus sighed dejectedly, shuffling back from the doorway and narrowing his eyes at Diego. “Not happening.” their brother stated with a scowl as he successfully slammed the door this time. “ _Bridesmaids_...” Klaus giggled under his breath as they made their way down the hallway. Ben chuckled gently too, considering whether Diego had been more embarrassed about the VHS or about his girlfriend being there. It was probably the tape, he decided.

Opening the bedroom door with an impish grin, Eudora held back a laugh at her boyfriend’s apparent stress. It wasn’t like she’d judge him for who his family were. She had plenty of things that were actually his fault to judge him for. Like that silly domino mask. “I don’t know if I wanna watch the movie anymore,” Eudora teased gently “that was entertaining enough.” she giggled slyly. Diego rolled his eyes fondly, clearly trying to suppress his own grin. It was sweet that he thought he was fooling anyone.


End file.
